Role Play: Fuji Dragon Shrine
January 24th 2014 | Friday | Afternoon The expedition crew has arrived to the lava river in the Fuji Dragon Shrine. "I'm surprised that the mountain led us to an underground lava river," says the sheriff. "Yeah you are right," says the other officer. "How do we get across?" "Like this," says Hart as he jumps across to a floating lava rock platform. Hart sticks his Key Sword in the ground of the entrance to keep the platform from moving. "C'mon guys!" Zerxes walks up. "Wish I ahd those teleportation crystals... Hmm.." Zerxes begins using his surveying skills, and scouts out the area. Arris walks up still covering his ears. "AHHHH I need to focus" Arris keeps slowly walking. The Sheriff and the officers jump to the platform. "What are you guys waiting on?!" yells Hart as his body starts to give out from the weight added to the platform. "Jump!" Zerxes follows, and jumps across. Arris does a Super jump across the Lava. He lands on a far Platform. Hart takes away his Key Sword and the plat form begins to float across the lava river. As it floats across the lava river, he sees someone by the Dragon Shrine. "Guys we got trouble," says Hart in worry. "And this trouble is no joke." The creature jumps on the lava platform and it is easy to see in his eyes that he wants a fight. Zerxes draws his bow and 5 arrows. He then begins to fire at the creature. Arris jumps over to the creature and uppercuts it. "Hmm this might be easier than I thought," he says. The creature easily puts up his shield and deflects the five arrows with his shield. When Arris tries to uppercut, the creature also easily blocks with the shield. This leaves Arris wide open and the creature slashes Arris's chest. The slash leaves a burning effect making the cut steam. Hart stands back figuring out what to do. Zerxes uses a Meteor Shot. "AHHHH" Arris screams as he gets Slashed in the chest. Arris Super speeds around the creature and Punches it in the back. The creature glows read and is now invulnerable to damage. It curls up his body as he if were about to unleash a strong attack. Zerxes fires 3 Charge Shots. Arris looks at the Creature with a shocked Expression on his face. "Uhh guys... WE GOTTA GO!" Arris screams to the crew. The creatures lets a big wave of heat, knocking Arris back to the edge of the platform. Hart sees the opening and dashes slashing the creature on his back making him stumble forward, while only one arrow from the three charge shots stun him. Zerxes simply fires 5 normal shots. Arris nearly falls off the Platform but catches himself at the last second. Arris charges at the Creature saying "BRING IT ON!!!!!". Arris punches the creature Rapidly and dodges the Arrows coming at the creature. The rapid fire of the arrow plus the rapid fire of punches creates an insane fury of damage on the creature. Getting hit from every angle. ~Bond created between Zerxes and Arris~ The creature stumbles back and appears to be so injured he can't fight anymore. ~Team Fatality Available: Finish Him!~ The officers raise their gun preparing to fire. No, we might mess things up," said the Sheriff. "Let them kill the creature." Hart slashes upwards on the creature knocking him up in the air, giving Zerxes a chance for an aerial shot. Zerxes uses Aerial Shot with a long arrow. The long arrow goes through the creatures body staying in there as the arrow sticks in the ground with the creature's half dead body on it. This leaves Arris a chance to do the finishing smashing blow. Arris comes down with a Super punch to the Creature. ~Creature is now dead and due to Team Fatality everyone gets 1000 EXP~ "That was the strongest opponent we have ever faced on this journey," says Hart. "I'm sure they'll be more." "Yeah, he was even stronger than that ogre..." Zerxes says, as he tilts his head down a bit in shame. "Ugh, that ogre was a Piece of cake! Why was he so hard?!" Arris exclaims. "Well anyway, I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Arris Taylor" "Yeah you're right," says Hart thinking. "I'm Hart Twilight and if you're wondering what kind of weapon I am wielding, I am wielding something called a Key Sword." "I'm Zerxes, a ranger. I use to live in the forest near Newb York. In a village, I have to visit them sometime.. I enjoy reading, relaxing, and archery." Zerxes says as he scouts the area. "Hmm I need to find some other clothes because I am sick of wearing this Armor" Arris says to everyone. "Yeah I the construction worker said you were looking for clothes," said the sheriff. "I'll give you some clothes when the mission is over. You need to stay in that armor because we don't know when the enemy will attack." Everyone finally reaches the end of the lava river. Hart jumps off the platform. Zerxes jumps off, drawing his bow for safety. Arris jumps off with Part of his cape landing in the lava. "CRAP!" Arris yells. Arris's cape disintegrates. Everyone arrives on this long field of lava earth. "Woah," Hart says in amazement. "So... This... Totally is NOT Creepy.." Zerxes says. "More Lava? Seriously?! I forgot why we're even here!" Arris yells. "We're here to find the source of the Ogres," says Hart. Hart looks further and sees a bag in the distance. "Imma go get that bag!" "We have to stop 'em... Perhaps, I can continue my conquest after this. To be the best damned archer there is..." Zerxes says. "Oh so you think we'll find THE OGRE KING!" Arris says to Hart. "Yeah we don't know who the leaders of the Ogres are," says Hart while running to the bag. "It might even be someone who isn't an Ogre, I don't know." Hart grabs the bag and opens it. ~Hart receives 200 gold~ "Since you helped me when I first needed it Zerxes, lets split it," says Hart while giving him half of the gold coins. ~Zerxes receives 100 gold~ ~Hart now has 100 gold~ "We've been on this journey for like 3 days," says one of the officers. "We should eat." "Thank you, Hart. That means a lot.." Zerxes says as he slowly puts the money away, and smiles. "Sure, I can go for some grub." Zerxes says excited. "Aww no monet for me?" Arris says in Dismay. "Yeah I need something to eat" "Okay lets cook that Ogre slime!" yells Hart. "Everyone give me their slime." Category:Role Play